The present invention relates to a device including a bioabsorbable tissue support adjunctive to tissue piercing and a method of using the same.
Tissue piercing, including the piercing of cartilage and skin, has been employed both for humans and other lifeforms for various purposes. For example, ear piercing is performed among the general population to enable attachment of ornamental earrings. Tissue piercing for animals for identification purposes, therapeutic purposes, and/or ornamental purposes is also widely practiced.
Tissue piercing is inherently an unsafe procedure because tissue piercing inevitably exposes portions of tissues that are not exposed to the ambient in normal conditions. Exposure of cut tissues to the ambient can trigger exposure to bacteria and/or viruses, and in some cases, may cause severe inflammation that cause deformation of the pierced tissues and/or life-threatening medical conditions.
Thus, methods and devices for safely performing tissue piercing for humans and/or other lifeforms are desirable.